Standing On Her Own Two Feet
by Stun04
Summary: Jate angst Kate goes through a horrific experience but the fic is more about her healing with the help of Jack please read and review. Rated M just in case


Hey gang ok this is an angsty one shot. Please be warned there will be strong content in this story including rape (indicated, not seen) language and violence so please be warned. On another note there also be Jate and some fluffy moments so its not all bad.

**STANDING ON HER OWN TWO FEET**

She had disappeared and no one knew where she was. She was taken Tuesday afternoon and here it was Wednesday going on dusk. People feared she had been eaten by a polar bear or maybe even the jungle monster, but Jack knew better. The Others had taken Kate. He had been searching for her relentlessly he was combing the jungle for any signs quiet in his own thoughts. Beside him was Sawyer who was also intently scouring for any indication that Kate might be around. The two men had oddly gotten along these last couple hours together, mostly due to the fact neither one really spoke to the other. They were walking through the clearing when Jack heard a strange noise off to his right. He held his hand up to Sawyer indicating to be still and Sawyer paused straining his own senses to the jungle around him. Suddenly he heard the noise too. Jack and Sawyer made their way quietly through the brush. The closer they grew the more discernable the sound became. It was a whimpering like something you would hear from a wounded animal.

Jack stepped into the clearing and what he saw would remain etched into his brain until the day he died. There before him wearing tattered rags, hair knotted and ratty, covered in dirt and cowering in a ball was Kate. She heard the noise and looked up and let out a yelp as she scurried to back away from them. Jack saw the look in her eyes and his stomach dropped to his knees.

"Freckles" Sawyer said "Man are we glad to see…" he was suddenly stopped as Jack grabbed his arm with an iron grip.

"Don't move" Jack said quietly though forcefully. Sawyer was about to argue but when he heard the Doc's tone and saw the look in his eye he immediately froze and kept quiet.

Jack had seen the haunted look in Kate's eyes before. You don't get through an ER rotation in a metropolitan hospital without seeing it. Jack tried to breathe though he felt like a weight was on his chest suffocating him. He knew what had happened to the beautiful young woman and it made him ill, she had been raped. He examined her with his eyes and saw the way she kept her legs closely tight together and pulled to her chest. She was visibly shaking and he noticed bruising on her arms and legs. He also knew these were not the clothes she had been in when she had disappeared. She had her head down and her hair was curtaining her face but Jack was sure she was watching them out of the corner of her eye. He slowly knelt to the ground and tried to insert himself in her line of vision.

"Kate" he said gently. She froze when he spoke so Jack stayed right where he was. "Kate, it's Jack, can you hear me?"

Sawyer watched confused as the doctor was treating Kate like a trapped animal. When he finally took in her whole appearance he then knew why.

Jack took a deep breath and moved very slowly towards Kate's direction but stayed far enough away that she wouldn't feel cornered. He could hear her making small whimpering noises and it broke his heart. Stopping where he was he tried to talk to her again. "Kate can you hear me? It's Jack, you're safe now" he said gently. "Whoever hurt you is long gone now and Sawyer and I are here and we're not going to let anyone near you. I promise."

Slowly Kate lifted her head and she looked towards Jack. It was if she had been in a trance up to that point and was noticing him for the first time.

"Jack?" she asked her voice hoarse and full of pain.

"Yeah I'm here, you're safe now Kate. Can I come over by you?" he asked still keeping his voice at a soft and gentle tone.

Kate eyed him warily and then nodded at him slowly. Jack very slowly made his way over to her and sat down in front of her.

"Hi" he said gently. In all his training and work at the hospital he still wasn't quite sure what to do. What he did know was he needed to get her home and cleaned up so he can address any wounds she might have. He knew that would not be an easy task.

Kate kept her eyes trained on him while she nervously chewed her lip. After a few seconds she answered him softly. "Hi" she whispered.

"Kate I'd like to take you home, would that be ok? Or would you rather stay here, whatever you want to do is fine with me" Jack said.

Kate sniffled and wiped at her tear streaked and dirty face. She wasn't sure what she wanted. All she knew was that her entire body hurt and her mind just wanted to shut off. She didn't feel safe but she did feel some kind of comfort knowing Jack was there. Suddenly she looked down at her legs and saw the mud and the bruises. She realized that she probably looked an entire mess. She didn't want Jack to see her this way but it was too late he already had and she felt so ashamed. She lowered her head and felt the tears steam down her face once again.

"I don't know" she whimpered.

Jack breathed deep. "Ok that's fine you don't need to make any decisions yet that's perfectly ok." He glanced back at Sawyer who was watching him questioningly. From where he was he couldn't hear what Jack and Kate were saying. Jack gave him a slight shake of the head indicating to Sawyer that this was going to take some time. Sawyer gave a nod back in understanding.

"I think I'd like to go back" came Kate's muffled voice.

Jack sighed in relief. "Ok how about we go to the hatch, I bet you're hungry." Kate looked at him briefly and nodded. She looked around her eyes really not focusing on anything.

"I don't think I can walk" she said so quietly Jack could just barely hear her.

"That's not a problem Kate; would it be ok if I carried you?" Jack made no movement to touch or lean towards her it had to be her call how close he could come to her.

Kate looked at him cautiously after a few minutes of scrutinizing him she gave a small nod. Jack very slowly and easily scooted towards her.

"Ok I'm going to take your arm and help you to your feet ok?" he wanted to tell her everything her was doing so as not to scare her anymore. "Do you think anything is broken?" Kate shook her head no. "Ok good, as soon as I get you to your feet I'm going to put my arm around your back and the other under your knees. I'm going to lift you up and carry you back home ok?" Kate nodded and Jack ever so gently took her arm in his hand and eased her to her feet. She stood slowly and was wobbly on her feet.

"Ok here we go" Jack slowly scooped her up into his arms. Out of instinct Kate wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. "I won't drop you, I promise" he said and Kate believed him. He turned her to go towards the trail when her eyes landed on Sawyer for the first time. She stiffened immediately tightening her grip on Jack.

Sensing her discomfort Jack followed her stare and saw Sawyer, "It's ok, it's just me and Sawyer we were out looking for you. He's not going to hurt you ok?" Kate answered by placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Jack shot Sawyer an apologetic look; he knew the Southerner cared for Kate and for her to be afraid of him must hurt. They made the trek back to camp as quickly as they could. Jack wanted to make it to the hatch before dark took over more for Kate than him. He was careful as he carried her not moving or bumping her around too much. She stayed in the same position with her head on his shoulder the entire trip back. Finally they came into familiar territory just as night was falling. Jack saw the hatch and stopped and gained Sawyer's attention.

"Can you go back to the beach and get Sun?" he asked quietly as to not disturb Kate who had seemed to have fallen asleep. "I have my medical supplies in the hatch but I'm going to need her help. Make sure it's just you and Sun, the last thing Kate needs is a bunch of people staring and crowding her" Sawyer nodded and took off towards the beach. Jack took Kate and managed to get into the hatch without moving her around too much. He looked down and saw she was still asleep, or at least not completely awake. He entered the hatch and saw Locke at the kitchen. Locke gave a surprised look when he saw the doctor cradling the missing woman in his arms.

"You found her" Locke said coming over.

The sound of a different voice than Jack's brought Kate back into reality and when she saw Locke standing close by she let out a startled cry and gripped Jack tighter. She whimpered Jack's name and buried her face in his neck. Jack moved her away from Locke and the bald man knew immediately to back away and give them space.

"Shh, it's ok" Jack whispered soothingly. "That was just Locke he was happy to see you. He's over in the kitchen now and he won't come near you if you don't want him to"

"Don't let them hurt me" Kate whispered in a broken voice and Jack fought to not break down and cry right there.

"No one is going to hurt you, you're back in the hatch and you're completely safe now. I'm here and so is Locke and anyone who tries is going to have to get through him and me to get to you. I promise you're safe" Jack swore and he meant it no one would get to Kate unless they killed him first. He felt Kate relax slightly in his arms and he glanced around. "Would you like to lie on the couch or the bed?" he asked.

"I want to take a shower" came her broken voice. Normally back in civilization Jack would try to keep Kate from showering so they could do a rape kit and exam. But since DNA and law aren't prevalent on the island there was nothing that he could do. It frustrated him because as horrible as post rape exams are for the survivors they helped in the healing process. Helped them get the power back knowing they could catch the bastard who hurt them. Jack was feeling helpless on this godforsaken island.

"Ok you can shower soon, Sawyer went to get Sun and she's going to help you as soon as she get here. You can shower and when you're done can I look at you and clean some of your scrapes and bruises?" he asked. Kate nodded and snuggled back into his arms. He was getting a little tired but refused to let her down until she wanted to. He went to the couch and sat keeping her on his lap. Kate stiffened for a minute and when she realized he wasn't touching her in any other way she relaxed again. Jack looked over and saw Locke looking on with a saddened expression, it hadn't taken him long to figure out what must have happened to Kate.

They sat in silence when they heard the hatch entrance open, Jack looked up warily and sensing his alertness Kate tightened her grip on him and watched the hallway. Jack sighed a bit of relief when he saw Sun and Sawyer enter. Sawyer immediately went to where Locke was in Kate's vision but away from her. Sun came and knelt on the floor in front of Kate and Jack.

"Hello Kate" the Korean woman said in her calm and soothing voice. "I'm happy to see you're back"

Kate didn't say anything but relaxed and Jack knew she was ok with Sun's presence.

"Kate, do you still want to take a shower?" Jack asked gently and Kate nodded. "Ok why don't I get you in there and Sun can help you with the rest." Jack rose to his feet and walked to the bathroom at the doorway he set her gently on her feet as Sun scooted into the bathroom to help. Sawyer had explained what had happened and Sun was heartbroken but happy to help in any way she could.

Kate felt her feet touch the ground and Jack was backing from her, without thinking she reached out and seized his shirt in her tight grip. "Don't leave" she exclaimed.

Jack stepped close to her and spoke to her softly, "I'm not going anywhere, I just thought you might be a little more comfortable with Sun helping you. I promise I will stand at this door and nobody will get in though ok?" he asked and Kate bit her lip.

"Ok" she said and with a little effort managed to find the strength to release her grip on him. She slowly limped into the bathroom after Sun but kept her eyes on Jack as if expecting him to make a run for it.

"I'm staying right here" he closed the door gently and then spoke through the barrier, "I'm right here Kate." He said placing his hand on the door.

On the other side Kate had moved and placed her hand on the barrier unknowingly to the same spot as his hand.

"Don't go" she said.

"I won't" came his reply.

Kate turned around and Sun gave her a gentle smile. "Would you like to take a shower?"

Kate nodded and slowly took off the disgusting clothes she had been wearing, the clothes they had made her wear. She shuddered she didn't want to think about them so she shut her brain off to that line of thinking. When she was disrobed she stepped into the shower that Sun had gotten running for her. She stepped under the spray and let the warm water run over her and she watched as the dirt and the grime swirled around the drain. She grabbed the soap and cleaned herself off. She found thought that no matter how much soap she used, she couldn't get the dirty feeling off of her. She rubbed her skin raw and red with the soap but it wasn't helping. She felt the tears erupt within her and she sank to the shower floor and let the water run over her as she sobbed.

Jack was leaning against the bathroom door; he had so many emotions running through him he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Part of him wanted to go into the bathroom take Kate in his arms and never let her go, another part wanted to go into the jungle and scream, punch and yell. The biggest part of him wanted to go to the Others camp find the bastard or bastards, he shuddered at that thought, and make them pay.

"Was she raped?" Jack broke from his thoughts and saw Sawyer looking at him. Jack looked down, and gave a small nod.

"Yeah I believe so, it doesn't matter what I think though. It won't be real for Kate until she can admit what happened." With that Jack rested his head on the door and closed his eyes just wanting to escape his own thoughts and emotions for a few minutes. After a few minutes he looked at Locke, "Are there any clean clothes in the laundry room?"

"I believe so" Locke answered.

"Can you look to see if you can find any pants, socks, shirts and sweatshirts in there?" Jack asked wearily.

"Sure" Locke said and with that he went into the other room.

"All of that for her? It's not cold in here." Sawyer said quietly.

"She's going to want to bundle up, temperature won't matter but she's going to want layers." Jack said.

"You seem to know what you're talking about" Sawyer said almost sounding sad.

"I've treated rape survivors in the hospital, I've learned some things. How a man could do this to a woman though? I still haven't learned that one." Jack said bitterly.

"The guy who did this…" Sawyer started but was cut off by Jack.

"The thing that did this to Kate better hope to god that the security system or polar bear gets him before I do" Jack said coldly. Sawyer watched the doctor and knew that Jack was dead serious.

"Yeah, I think we could all have some fun with the son of a bitch" Sawyer muttered. "Maybe let Sayid brush up on some of his torture tactics."

Jack just stared straight ahead but nodded. He knew that by the time Kate came out of that bathroom he had to have his anger under control. He couldn't afford to let his temper scare her anymore than she already is. Locke came back with a bundle of clothes.

"I managed to find socks and t-shirt that should fit her. The pants are big but they have drawstrings so they should do. I couldn't find a sweatshirt though." Locke said.

Jack moved from the door and went to his backpack. He pulled out the green hoodie that he carried in his bag in case of a temperature drop. He had only worn it once since washing it so it shouldn't smell too bad. He gathered all the clothes and lightly knocked on the door. A second later Sun answered. Jack could hear the shower running behind her as the bathroom became steam filled.

"Here are some clothes" he said handing the garments over. "Uh earlier she said she'd let me clean and bandage some of her scratches, she might feel more comfortable letting you do it though" he said softly.

"Thank you" the soft spoken woman said with a sad smile. She closed the door and Jack went back to guarding the door.

Kate managed to pick herself up and finish showering though she wasn't sure where the strength came from. She had to admit it did feel kind of good to shampoo and condition her hair though. At one point she heard the bathroom door open and froze but relaxed when she heard Jack talking softly to Sun. He was still by the door and she was still safe. She turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her. She carefully stepped out of the shower her body aching from being bruised and battered. Sun was sitting by the counter and looked up at her. Kate went to the mirror and looked at herself for the first time. She had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek but otherwise it wasn't too bad. At least compared to the rest of her body which was black and blue.

She looked at Sun and tears filled her eyes. "I told Jack he could bandage me up but I don't want him to see me like this." The tears escaped and trickled down her cheeks.

Sun helped Kate to sit on top of the toilet seat. "It's ok I'll take care of your cuts, but Kate you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Kate looked away not believing Sun's words. Of course she should be embarrassed she had been out in the jungle when she had allowed those men to grab her and tie her up. It was her fault she didn't fight the one man off of her harder. Her breath caught in her chest, no she wouldn't think about that. "Kate I need to ask you some questions and I need you to tell me the honest truth. You don't have to say anything but yes or no." Sun said gently and Kate looked at her.

"Do you feel like anything is broken, bones or ribs or anything." Sun asked thinking it would be question Jack would ask. Kate shook her head no. "Ok does your head hurt; did you bump it at all?" Again she shook her head. Sun took a deep breath. "Kate were you raped?" she watched as the beautiful woman's eyes filled with tears and Sun could see she was fighting to not answer the question. "Kate?" she asked again gently. Kate let out a small sob and nodded her head. Sun opened her arms and Kate collapsed against her in tears while Sun just held her friend feeling so bad for her. "It's ok, it's going to be ok" Sun said rocking Kate gently. After a few minutes Kate pulled away and rubbed at her eyes. "Do you have any pain from the rape?" Sun asked carefully. "Please be honest." Kate shook her head, the only pain she was feeling was the internal fear that had made a home within her.

"I don't feel any pain, I don't feel much at all" Kate whispered. She looked at the door and thought of Jack and the panic seized her. "He'll look at me different" she whispered. "He'll think I'm dirty" tears she thought she had run out of filled her eyes.

"Are you talking about Jack?" Sun asked, and Kate nodded. "Oh no Kate he would never think that. He is a good man and he knows that what was done to you wasn't your fault. Do you know that Kate? What was done to you isn't your fault."

Kate wanted to believe that but she wasn't sure she could. "I don't want to talk about it" she said softly and Sun respected her wishes. Sun went about cleaning and bandaging Kate's scrapes and scratches. When she was all done she handed Kate the clothes. Kate put on the pants and the t-shirt she slipped the socks on and grabbed the hoodie. As she slipped it on grateful to have all the layers she noticed a familiar scent to the sweater. She pulled the collar close and breathed in. Jack. She zipped it up and couldn't help but feel his presence as if he was holding her himself. She gave Sun a sad look and went for the door. When she opened it she saw Jack standing right where she left him. His eyes gave her a quick once over and he gave her a small smile.

"You feel better?" he asked knowing that it would be a long time until she felt better but he had to ask.

"Yeah a little" she said quietly to him as if they were sharing their own secrets.

"Would you like to crawl into bed and we can get you something to eat?" he asked gently. Kate nodded and started to walk but her legs were feeling weak. It was easy to walk from the toilet to the door but her body was having no more of it. Jack noticed her lethargy and gave her an asking glance. "Can I carry you?" he asked. Kate nodded and once again Jack carefully lifted her into his arms.

"I'll go make some soup" Sun said with a small smile and Jack gave her an appreciative look. Sawyer and Locke tried to look busy when Kate came out so she wouldn't think they were staring though they were. Jack carried her into the bedroom. "Do you want me to close the door?" he didn't want to trap her alone in a room with him. Kate nodded though and Jack backed against the door closing it behind him. He set her on the bed near the pillows and pulled the blankets down so she could crawl under. When she placed he pulled them up and covered her. He started to straighten up and Kate gripped his arm.

"You aren't leaving are you?" she asked slightly panicked.

"Not unless you want me to" Jack replied. "May I sit?" he motioned to the bed and she nodded.

Jack sat but tried to stay towards the edge so as to not crowd her.

"Sun get you all bandaged up?" he asked and once again Kate nodded. The door opened and Sun came in with a bowl of instant soup. Kate really didn't feel like eating but she knew she was hungry so she ate quietly and finished the whole bowl. Sun took it and gave her a smile as she left the room.

"Ok why don't you try to get some sleep" Jack said straitening out her blankets. Kate felt panic rise in her throat, she didn't want to sleep. The nightmares would come and she was too scared to close her eyes. Jack saw the blatant fear in her eyes and he moved back to sit on the bed.

"Hey its going to be ok. I'll be right outside that door no one can…" Jack was interrupted by Kate's cry.

"No" she exclaimed, "Don't leave me" soon tears were streaming down her face and Jack felt awful for making her cry.

"Shh don't cry I won't leave I promise I'll stay here as long as you need me." Jack said comfortingly.

Kate sniffled and wiped her eyes embarrassed at how much emotion she'd shown him in one day. She scooted to the side of the bed that was against the wall. "Maybe you could sleep on top of the covers?" she asked shyly.

Jack smiled and kicked off his shoes. "Lights on or off?" he asked.

"Off" Kate said bravely. She was going to have to face her fears anyway why not start now with Jack right next to her.

Jack got up and flipped the switch he then laid on the bed on his back. He wasn't really sure what he should do afraid of pressing her too hard. After a little while Jack felt Kate curl into a ball and scoot closer to him so they were just barely touching through the sheets and blankets.

"Thank you for finding me" she whispered.

Jack shook his head slightly. "You don't have to thank me for that"

Kate snuggled deep into the bed and with the wall at her back and Jack in front of her she felt completely safe for the first time and managed to drift off in sleep. When Jack was sure she was asleep he slowly turned on his side to watch her. It was killing him to know what she had to endure. He closed his eyes as the red hot rage filled him. He willed himself to stay calm for her benefit. He fought sleep as long as he could but before he knew it he drifted off.

He awoke a couple hours later confused at first as to where he was. He suddenly remembered the day's events and felt the familiar weight in his stomach. He glanced over and didn't see Kate and he started to panic when he noticed she was sitting up with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up to her chin still covered by the blankets. He sat up slowly and looked to see if she was asleep.

"Kate?" he whispered. He sat up and leaned against the pillows.

"I woke up and I thought I was still out there" Kate said her voice soft and monotone. Jack wanted to say something but he knew she needed to talk this out herself and all he could do was be there for her and listen. "I opened my eyes and I almost screamed, but then I saw you and I knew I was safe. He ruined it Jack, I used to dream about what it would be like to be with you, to be loved by you. Now when I close my eyes all I can feel his him, his sweaty hands and his hot breath" her voice choked a little as she spoke. "His name was Robert, that's what they called him. I was out picking fruit. I was so excited I had found some guava and wanted to bring it to you. I was in a tree trying to get some other fruit and when I climbed down I got balanced and suddenly there was a bag over my head. There was more than one I figured three by who was talking. They brought me to a clearing where they set up camp. One man named Frank took the bag off my head, he was nice offering me food and water. He didn't seem real happy about kidnapping me. They said the plan was to take me so they could deal with us. Frank and Billy, he was the other guy, they went to find some firewood and they left me alone with Robert. He didn't say anything but I could see him watching me. Then out of nowhere he hit me and I fell on my back. My hands were tied behind my back and I was unable to do anything." Her voice choked and it took Jack everything in his being not to grab her and hold her tight. "He raped me" she said looking at him for the first time. Her eyes were filled with tears. Jack gently reached out a brushed a tear from her cheek and was relieved that she didn't flinch.

"Afterwards he made me put on the clothes you found me in. He watched me change and I was so scared he would hurt me again. He untied my hands but I couldn't run I was frozen in that spot all I could do was change. He tied me up afterwards, he kept telling me I was beautiful and touching me. They were supposed to send my clothes to you guys as a warning. I don't think raping me was meant to happen because when Billy and Frank got back and saw me they freaked out and Frank punched Robert and knocked him out. Billy was pacing back and forth muttering about how much trouble they were in. That's when Frank cut my ropes and told me to run. I could barely move but somehow I found the strength to run. I was always good at running I don't remember much after that until suddenly you were there and then I was ok." Kate said softly.

"I'm so sorry Kate" Jack said the emotion full in his voice. "I swear to you I will make them all pay, if it's the last thing I do."

"No Jack" Kate said shaking her head quickly. "Don't go after them, not because of me. Enough has happened that's my fault I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me also." Kate begged.

Jack gave her a curious look and then sucked in a breath. "What's your fault?" he asked carefully.

Kate looked away and lowered her head ashamed. "It's all my fault Jack, I should have fought harder I should have been stronger" she whispered.

Jack reached forward and gently tilted her face up "Stop right where you are Kate." He said forcefully but with a gentleness to not scare her. "What happened to you was not your fault, you were violated Kate, you didn't ask for it and you sure as hell didn't deserve it. Do you understand me?" Kate let out a tiny sob at his strong words.

"I feel so dirty" she whispered.

"Hey listen to me, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and you are not dirty in any way. You are strong and brave and the most courageous person I've ever met." Jack said.

"Really?" Kate asked softly.

"Kate do you think I'm smart?" Jack asked tilting his head.

Kate nodded, "You're probably the smartest person I've ever known" Kate said sniffling.

"So when then I guess I know what I'm talking about" he said. Kate let her lips tilt up in the smallest of gestures but to Jack it was the greatest thing ever. Kate was looking at him thoughtfully.

"Does this change the way you look at me?" she asked.

"No" Jack said. "You are still the beautiful, intelligent and stubborn woman that you were a couple days ago. Kate I can't say that what happened to you isn't going to change your life, but it will never change who you are." Jack said his voice full of confidence.

Kate bit her lip and then moved forward and gently hugged him. It was slightly awkward because Kate was holding her body back from touching him but the gesture was a big step in itself. Jack gently patted her on the shoulder knowing she wasn't ready to accept a full embrace from him.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep" he said and Kate lay back down under the covers and Jack settled on top of them.

"Will I ever get better?" she asked Jack.

"Yes Kate you will, but you have to do it at your own pace and only with what you're comfortable with. It's going take time but it will get better with time." Jack said.

Kate sighed and snuggled into the blankets, she wasn't sure if she believed that or not but it helped a lot that Jack did. She drifted off to sleep while Jack watched over her.

Time did pass and for Kate it was time for a lot of healing. For the first couple months she had kept herself hidden away and when she was out of the hatch it was always with Jack. In fact she didn't do anything without Jack being nearby. The survivors had all heard about Kate and they had taken action not allowing any women to go into the jungle alone. Paranoia had spread and the Others became more of a threat than ever. Kate had a hard time going into the jungle and would only go if she could grasp Jack's arm tightly. Though she felt like she was fighting an uphill battle she was making progress. The nightmares had started to dwindle off and she wasn't jumping at every little thing anymore. She had claimed the hatch bedroom and everyone had agreed to that. She had also insisted on Jack staying with her. He still slept on the outside of the blankets but to Kate it meant the world.

About a month after that she had decided she wanted to move back to her shelter. She had wanted Jack to come with her but to her shock he had told her no. He had told her he was falling in love with her and thought they should spend time apart. That had made no sense to Kate until Jack explained that he needed to prove to her his love didn't stem from taking care of her. He also wanted to know that if she were to ever have feelings for him that it didn't come from her being grateful to him for helping her. She had understood and she told him she did have feelings for him but she wasn't sure she was ready and he completely understood. Jack was also worried because the more time he spent with her the more he felt the urge to touch and kiss her. He didn't want to add that kind of pressure on her. Kate had cried the first night she was without him He had heard her sobs but managed to stay outside her tent feeling it was for the best. Kate did get better and they still spent lots of time together.

Six months later a note was found nailed to a tree it was from the Others. It stated that they had only recently found out about what Robert did and they truly apologized never wanting that kind of thing to happen. The shocking part was when they revealed that Robert had been executed for his misdeed. Kate had cried when she read that feeling for the first time it was all over. It was that day she decided to go after what she wanted, Jack. Their first kiss had come unplanned they were goofing off when Kate just leaned up and kissed him. Her heart had beaten hard in her chest but not due to fear but from excitement and anticipation. They became an official couple but Kate found that Jack never kissed her, she was always the one kissing him first and then he'd return it but he never instigated a kiss ever. When she asked him about it he said he didn't want to push her. She had demanded he kiss her right there and then and he did gladly.

On the year anniversary of the attack Jack took Kate to a secluded spot where he proposed to her. She had thrown her arms around him and gladly accepted. They were married a week later in a beautiful ceremony. That night Jack and Kate made love for the first time. Jack had been gentle and loving and everything perfect for her. She had feared she might get scared or flashback to that awful day but she never did. The entire time she had been hypnotized by Jack and had given in to his loving fully. It was the most beautiful and perfect experience she had ever had. The next morning she woke up and watched her husband sleep feeling an amount of love she had never felt before. She quickly threw some clothes on and snuck out of the tent. She found herself at the edge of the jungle looking in. In the last year she had never gone in by herself. But on that day she took a deep breath and put her last demon to rest. She went in and picked fruit for their breakfast. When she returned Jack was sitting up rubbing his eyes. Kate had leaped into her husbands lap and kissed him hungrily. When he asked where she'd been she told him the jungle. He had smiled and told her he had never been more proud of her. When Kate told him she wouldn't be there without him he shook his head. He told her she healed and survived on her own because she was strong and courageous. He then thanked her for allowing him to be there by her side to see her grow and stand on her own two feet. Though something tragic had happened, Kate and Jack managed to get their happy ending after all.

Ok so I'm not sure where this came from I was in a strange mood, please let me know what you think.


End file.
